bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob's Burgers (TV series)
Bob's Burgers is an American animated sitcom created by Loren Bouchard for the Fox Broadcasting Company. The show is currently airing its ninth broadcast season and on October 4, 2017, a feature film was announced for a 2020 release date.http://deadline.com/2017/10/bobs-burgers-movie-release-date-fox-1202181837/ Plot The show centers on a family that runs a hamburger restaurant. Loren Bouchard stated Bob's Burgers came out because of Fox's animation brand centers mostly on family, but that he also wanted to dabble in workplace comedy. The show is said to fill the void created by the cancellation of King of the Hill, which Bob's Burgers executive producer Jim Dauterive worked on for nearly its entire run. Opening sequence The opening sequence follows the same pattern of events as characters and landmarks are introduced in each episode, and includes two of the show's running gags. The sequence unfolds as follows: #Burger assembly → #Bob introduced #Family introduced #Bob's Burgers introduced #It's Your Funeral Home & Crematorium introduced #Store Next Door introduced (running gag) #Grand Opening #Grease fire #Grand Re-Opening #Pests invade (rats, mice, squirrels, snakes, raccoons) #Pest Control Truck (running gag) #Grand Re-Re-Opening #Car crash / telephone pole smashes into Bob's Burgers #Grand Re-Re-Re-Opening #Zoom into cheese on burger, fade to episode Running gags Cast Main Characters *H. Jon Benjamin as Robert "Bob" Belcher – he is the husband of Linda and the father of Tina, Gene and Louise. He enjoys owning his own burger joint. *John Roberts as Linda Belcher – Linda is Bob's wife and the mother of Tina, Gene and Louise. She stands by Bob's side through the thick and thin, although she's getting a little tired of the thin. She wears a red long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with yellow shoes. *Dan Mintz as Tina Belcher – Tina is the eldest Belcher child. She's socially awkward and Louise claims that she has autism. She wears glasses, a light blue t-shirt and a navy blue skirt with black high tops. *Eugene Mirman as Gene Belcher – Gene is the only son. He is very enthusiastic and likes to play with his keyboard. He wears a yellow t-shirt and blue shorts with red shoes. *Kristen Schaal as Louise Belcher – Louise is the youngest Belcher. She enjoys pulling pranks on people she feels are stupid. She has an offbeat sense of humor. Louise wears a green dress with black maryjanes and sports a pink Chullo hat with rabbit ears. Recurring/Other Characters Syndication The show entered syndication in 2013. Local television stations have syndication rights to the show. TBS and Cartoon Network's late-night block Adult Swim (both owned by WarnerMedia) currently share the cable syndication rights for the first eight seasons. In 2019, 20th Century Fox announced that TBS/Adult Swim would lose the syndication rights to the show starting in 2023, as part of the Disney acquisition of 20th Century Fox Television. Disney-owned channels FXX and FreeForm (formerly ABC Family) will get rerun rights to the show 2023. The local television syndication rerun rights are unaffected by the Disney acquisition of 20th Century Fox and will continue to run as normal. The entire library is able for stream on Hulu. Fox has rerun rights to Season 9 episodes currently. All syndication channels get duplicate copies with the 20th Television (20th Century Fox Television's syndication arm) logo with the "A News Broadcasting Company" byline for the first three seasons and without it for Season 4 and onwards. Gallery Bob's Burgers Season 6 Poster.jpg References Category:Browse